Evolution
by Atalanta's Arrow
Summary: Those nanites destoried my life. i've been and evo since I was 5. Now 10 years later I still am having problems. My father is trying to rule the world. My past is tryibng to kill me. And I think I have a crush on the one person who can save the world.
1. preface

Evolution

Disclaimer: I don't own generatior rex.

Note: This is the _**REWRITTEN**_ Evolution, as you can see that Mae has been replaced by Paige and that Atlanta is replaced by Sive. There will be some other changes. Thanks and enjoy!

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_**Voice**_

* * *

Name: Paige

Age: 15

Hair: shoulder length light brown hair

Eye color: dark brown

Height: about an inch or 2 taller then Breach

Power: can transform into a wolf, levitate objects(like rocks and such), use and create a glowing green fire-like substance that she refers to as nanite plasma, and later on control plant life

* * *

Preface

"White Knight sir, I will bring Paige to the check point in New York" a blond haired woman said to her boss.

"I want no problem Sive" White Knight told the woman.

"Of course not I will make sure that everything is in place and that all the right precautions taken care of" the white haired man stated,

"Yes sir, everything is taken care of, we will leave as soon as we can" Sive told her boss.

"good" he replied. The screen blacked out leaving the woman, Sive, standing there alone.

She turned and walked toward the only door in the obnoxiously white room, when she entered the hallway outside a loud wailing, that was accompanied by flashing red lights, alerted her to a problem in the base. Paige, her teenage Evo ward had escaped.

"**via the window again"** Sive thought sighing. Those poor agents, they will now have to deal with not only Rex but Paige also.

* * *

Ahhhh! Help I don't know how to Double space to show new paragraphs! Thanks and hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_**Voice**_

PLEASE NOTE: Sive has replaced Atlanta and Paige has replaced Mae(thank you and enjoy)

* * *

Chapter One 

Sive let out a frustrated sound as she force Paige forward, toward the sounds of a battle going on.

"Sive, why am I being shipped off with a bunch of people?" asked Paige her voice full of sheer annoyance as they made their way toward the bridge where Providence had set up their blockade.

"White Knight ordered you to be sent to Providence for training" Sive replied curtly.

"training, I don't need training, but I take it this has nothing to do with training" Paige said thoughtfully. When Sive didn't reply Paige just plowed on.

"this is about Van Kleiss being my….anyway this is about him right" she asked looking over at one of the few people she considered a friend.

"Paige, I can't be sure myself but I expect you to be on your best behavior" Sive said.

When the pair reached the bridge Sive let out a low whistle.

"Sive, I think we missed the party" the teen said with a small grin. Ignoring the teens comment Sive, looked around for a man dressed green suit.

"Paige, this way" Sive said when she found who she was looking for.

"Agent Six" the blond woman call as they walked up to him.

"Sive" he said in acknowledgment.

"I'm here on orders from White Knight, he told me to deliver Paige here" she told him gesturing to the Evo girl.

"Understood" Six replied. When the agents had finished talking Sive headed back into the city and back to the ship that would take her back to base.

"Agent Six, where's that man going" Paige asked as she watched a group of agents transporting a man in a tube onto a small ship.

"med bay, to get a check up by Holiday" said a voice from behind her. Paige turned to see a boy about her age.

"And you are?" she asked, taking in the boys features.

"Rex and this is Bobo Haha" the boy replied pointing to a monkey beside him.

"Paige" the brunette replied, introducing herself to the handsome boy and his monkey sidekick.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: it simple FANfic aka I don't own generator Rex…..

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_**Voice**_

(Any thing i need to add)

Chapter 2 Paige POV

I sat there listening to this man drone on and on about resent evo activity. It was so boring. I'd rather be anywhere but here. I jumped when I felt something jab me in the ribs. I l glanced over at Rex who sat to my left. He was looking at me with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I whispered.

"Bobo and I are going to break out, you up for it?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" I replied with a smile. I normally don't like people but Rex was starting to grow on me. Bobo on the other hand, enjoyed making me squirm, the twerp.

…

"The idiot doesn't know who he's going up against" I said to no one in particular as I watched Rex, some girl who I don't know, and the jerk from the volleyball court racing along the beach. Much to my amusement the guy thought he could win.

"Having fun you princess?" came Bobo's voice from behind me.

"Shut it monkey" I hissed, unfolding my arms. To my relief Bobo and Noah, Rex's friend who I don't really know to well, drove off.

Just as I was about to congratulate Rex for beating that huge jerk face, I saw that girl jump into his arms. I had the strangest sensation in the pit of my stomach, like I swallowed a huge cup of boiling lava. I stopped thinking about it when Bobo drove by Rex and told him that he was showing a real knack with the ladies. Boys…I will never understand them.

…

Poor Rex, he must have really liked that girl, he's moping around on the porch outside.

"If you keep staring at him your going to burn a hole in his head" Bobo said, his voice full of amusement.

"I'm not staring, just worried" I snapped. **I hate that monkey.** I heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like "whatever you say". I stood up and headed toward the door to the porch.

"Where are you going, princess?" Bobo asked from his spot on the couch.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with Rex and stop calling me that!" I replied, heading out the door.

"Hey loverboy, whatcha up to?" I questioned walking up to him.

"Nothing Paige" He replied sighing.

"so your just moping for no real reason or is it about what's her face?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Circe" he corrected almost atomically.

"so you like that Circe chick huh?" I questioned as I started out at the setting sun.

"What…no, where'd you get that idea" he spluttered.

"I'm not blind loverboy" I said grinning and pausing before I continued.

"So I heard your going on a date with Circe" I stated, leaning on the wooded railing as the sky filled with the brilliant colors of the sunset.

"Not you too' he groaned.

"What Bobo got to you already" I said innocently. Before rex could reply Bobo's voice came from behind up.

"Hey love birds, hows it going"

"A. we're not love birds and B. bad Rex is all annoyed about his fist date" I replied sighing dramatically.

"Riiight" Bobo said his voice had a hint of a smirk in it.

"Well I'm going to go back inside" I told them as I stepped away from the hard wood of the railing.

"Have fun on your date" I called to Rex as I walked back inside the slightly cooler inside of the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: fanfic

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts(Paige's)**

_**Voice**_

(anything that I need to add)

Chapter 3 Paige Pov

"Wow! Big Bird!" I exclaimed as I perched a building a little ways away just incase the Evo got away from Rex. Which I most likely would. I watched as the Evo threw what looked like extremely sharp feathers as Rex, when he tried to get close to it. I saw the destruction that those feathers caused, putting holes in the street, sending the pavement, and making cars explode.

**Note to self keeps away from feathers.** I couldn't do much but watch as Rex and the bird grappled causing Rex to get thrown into a building. **This fight was getting no where fast.** That stupid birdie had Rex again but Six ordered me to stay put.

"Can that bird brain of your comprende that I'm trying to help you" I heard Rex asked as he tried smash the bird off his boogie pack.

"Paige, Rex has an overload of nanites, you have to go catch that bird" Six informed me via the comm.-link in my ear. I nodded and took off after that over sized chicken. I followed the bird for several blocks when it made a sharp turn and let out an unearthly bird wail. I felt my nails sharpen into wolf-like claws. I grinned this would be fun.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The Evo let out other wail and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The birds wings opened and the razor sharp feathers shot out. I took off running right at the bird. I weaved and dodged the deadly feathers, feeling the slight sting of the air, as a majority of the feather flew inches from my body. When I reached the builds edge, I launched my self at the bird. It shot another round of feathers.

This round I had no ways of dodging. I barely had time to blink when the sting of those feathers took effect. I let out a small hiss when my hands found that damn bird's legs. I held on for dear life as the Evo let out an enraged wail and shot off smashing into buildings trying to knock me off.

"Not today Bird-brain" I shouted over the wind as I let go with one of my hands and stabbed my claws into the birds underbelly. I nearly lost my grip when the bird smashed me into a building. I jerked my free hand back an grabbed the bird's leg again.

"Need some help" A voice called. I turned my head to see Rex flying after us.

"Nope I'm good" I called back.

"Clearly" he snorted as I felt my hands slip.

"Shouldn't you be back at base" I called to as the bird turned so sharply my grip slipped even more. **This was getting dangerous, I'd either have to let go soon and rise breaking every bone in my body or let go and fall to my most likely death.**

The evo suddenly turned the new corner so sharply my hands slipped off the things legs for a breif moment. I felt the bird's talons digging into my shoulder. If that thing had a proper mouth I'm positive it would have smirked at me.

"Hey Rex, I think your going to have to finish this one" I shouted looking back over my shoulder but then seeing that no one was there. Before I could ponder where he could have go the bird threw me. I felt my body go numb for a moment as I saw my immanent doom in building form flying at me. I saw and heard the window before me shatter before the pain hit. The burning and stinging of the combination of glass and cuts from the bird feathers nearly made me black out.

As I staggered to my feet and looked through the shattered remains of where a window should have been, I saw a fuzzy shape flying toward me. **What the-…..oh crap it's the evo birdie. **I barely had time to move out of the way, when it's talons dug into my body and flung me through the other side of the build and into another. When the talons released me, I felt my knees hit the floor.

"Six….I couldn't stop the bird and I think that I need….need medical at-attention" I mumbled.

"Where are you" came his voice from the comm.-link.

"not….sure building with a huge whole in it" I mumbled, listening to a voice on the other side as I sunk into the darkness of unconsciousness.

…

I groaned feeling my newly bandaged shoulder hit the metal of the ship's wall.

"That one was me" Bobo informed Six, Holiday and possibly Rex if he was awake.

"Nice flying Bobo" I snorted rubbing my shoulder.

"We are only a few clicks from paradise base, storms kicking up" Six said before Bobo could reply.

"Ever wonder what sick, twisted providence flunky decided to name this base paradise?" Bobo asked a while later.

"One that's a few French fries short of a happy meal?" I replied with a grin

…

My legs were starting to scream as we ran down the hallway.

"this is Holiday, prep the nanite tank for emergence off load, I need 20 units' of zenofleurain (spelling?), biometric stabilizers and a heavy duty serge(not sure if this is correct) protector" Holiday said, cutting though the annoying sounds of the sirens and shoes hitting the ground.

I sighed when the next door opened reveling a very familiar face. Weaver.

"H-h hey you not scheduled to be here for another two weeks" he said. I rolled my eyes. **How Weaver ended up here I'll never know.**

"We have a situation" Doctor Holiday told him.

"You have a situation, I'm up to my neck in maintenance inventory, you people can't just barge in here unannounced" he said in an irritated voice.

"actually we can, this base exists for the soul purpose of unloading Rex's nanites, you know communications black out in storms like this" she said

"Half my equipment isn't even back on line, so your just going to have to turn around and come back when-" he was cut off when Bobo and Six pointed their weapons.

"Think again pal" Bobo said.

"Way to go Bobo and Six" I cheered silently. I glance over to Rex when I heard his cry out in pain. The whole building seem to shudder.

"Listen carefully Weaver, unless you want to be responsible for the lose of Providence's number on asset and unleashing the deadliest concentration of active nanites since the event you will move out of my way" Doc Holiday said icily.

He was beat. She had him there. So Weaver moved out of our way. We ran down the hall until we reached a large room. I glance around as we passed through briefly. The only thing that caught my eye was the guys playing cards.

"Diagnostic cycle huh?" I heard a thump on the table.

"What are you waiting for deal me in!" I heard Bobo continue as I left the room and entered into a huge yellow room.

**Whoa this place is huge.**

"Just as warm and cozy as I remember" Rex said, his voice slightly showing pain. I made small noise of sympathy. Pain is no fun.

"I know its pleasant Rex but we don't have a choice" she said. Rex started to spark. I flinched. Damn those people who first made Nanites, they only caused people pain.

"expecting someone" Six asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Rebooting the system takes a little more time and precision then slicing up evos okay?" weaver said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Then why is the tank reading nearly empty" asked Holiday.

"Oh gee, I have not had time to calibrate the nanites capacity gauge, I must have been interrupted by some know it all chick in a big hurry to tell me how to do my job" he said sarcastically before turning to leave.

"Weaver is just as warm and cozy as I remember him too" Rex said with a small smile.

"nanites are flowing" Rex paused before continuing.

"Can we skip the gas doc?"

"I wish we could but it's the only way we can assure that you won't accidentally activate any nanites during the transfer" Holiday said as she gave him the gas.

…

I stretched feeling the bandages tighten slightly. **This place is boring.** I sat there swinging my legs feeling the urge to get up and run out into the snowstorm outside. I suddenly felt something smash into the side of my head, knocking me off my chair and disorienting me. I pushed my self up into a sitting position when a cloth covered hand slid over my nose and mouth.

I tried to block out the sickly sweet smelling substance on the cloth. I noticed through the haze that my eyes where getting heavy. **A chemical substance that knocks you out. **

I struggled to my feet and looked for my attacker. I turned just in time to see on of Weaver's men hit me in the face. I stumbled back in a slight daze when I felt a fist connect with my already damaged ribs. I grunted as my knees hit the floor.

"The monkey's down" a voice reported.

"The girl is down too" my attacker said as, what I'm guessing was his boot connected hard with my spine sending my flat on my stomach. I felt the pain numb slightly as the chemical made me fall into the darkness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Am I Man of action? No I am not so I don't own Generator Rex

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts(Paige's)**

_**Voice**_

(anything that I need to add)

* * *

Chapter 4(no POV)

Paige came too about an hour later, her hands and legs were bound with rope. Her eyes focused on a pair of Providence boots.

"Glad to see that your awake" came a man's voice. Paige looked up at the man.

"I bet you are Weaver" she spat, glaring at the Providence agent. He sighed.

"Where is Bobo and the others?" she asked noticing that it was on her and Weaver in this cramped cold room. When he didn't reply she let out a low growl.

"Now, none of that Paige" he said quietly.

"You're an ass, lemme go" Paige growled at him, trying to loosen the ropes. Weaver sighed and carefully stepped over her and went to tighten the ropes that kept her from escaping.

"Your father is paying me and my men extra if we sent you back home" Weaver informed her as he tightened the rope.

"I reiterate you're an ass" she told him as she watched him walk out of the room.

Paige POV

I stayed like this, tied up on the cold hard floor for awhile waiting for someone to come get me. **When I get my hands on Weaver, I'm going to kill him.** I was pulled form my thoughts by the metal doors being dented from the outside. The doors crashed in, landing a few feet from my face. I grinned when I saw who had come to get me out of here. Rex.

"Thanks" I replied as he untied my hands.

"Where's everyone else" he asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Not sure, that zenofur stuff works abit to well" I replied following him out of the room. He nodded.

"Weaver's working with Van Kleiss" I told him.

"I know, the pack is here" Rex replied.

"They are?" I said in surprise. He nodded.

"Hey Rex looks it's Weaver" I said nudging him and pointing after the jerk-face.

"Right I'm going to follow wait here in case he tries to run." he said.

I nodded, let Rex enter and pressed my ear to the door.

"Weaver" Rex said, I heard Weaver make a noise of shock

"Your okay" Weaver said quietly his eyes showing shock.

"The pack's outside" Weaver replied.

"Don't worry I took care of them" Rex continued.

"It all happened so fast, I was afraid that they might have damaged something, maybe you can help me" Weaver said. **You're a liar, Weaver…..LIAR **

"What do you need me to do?" Rex asked.

"Make sure they're all still deactivated" Weaver said. I heard a small beeping.

"That's weird, "I'm picking up activity" I heard a slight pause before Rex continued.

"A lot of Activity" he said.

I nearly went in there when I heard the muffled sound of a fight and the thud of a body.

"Biowulf, Skalamader are you there?, It's safe I've taken care of everything….Hello?" I grinned Weaver could be so stupid.

"You know the nanites inside me can counteract knock out gas, the playing possum thing a pretty good trick" Rex said as I heard him pick up Weaver.

"Now tell me where my friends are or I start squeezing" Rex demanded. **Pop him like a grape…no wait ick don't then there'd be Weaver on the walls.** I gave an little twitch at the thought of having to clean Weaver off a wall as I waited for Rex. I heard a loud coming for my right.

"They're in the closet" I called through the door. Rex nodded.

"You know if you did end up popping Weaver like a grape people would have to clean him off the walls" I said as we walked over to the closet. Weaver shot me a death glare as Rex broke the door down.

"Rex" doctor holiday said, glad that he was alright. I raised my eyebrows as Bobo started picking up the dropped cash.

"What I'm just tidying up" he replied.

"Can't believe these skages(?) get the drop on you" Rex said turning to Six.

"They tried, but it didn't go to well" Six replied. **Yeah no kidding.**

"Just haven't found a way to fight of Zenofleurain gas…yet" Six said putting his sword up to Weaver's throat.

"Who are you working for" Six continued in a deadly quiet voice.

"Van Kleiss, that why Biowulf and Skalamader came knocking" Rex said icily.

"The pack, here" Six said.

"Of course the low tank reading, the high stakes at the poker table, Weaver and his crew have been trading Rex's surplus nanites for cash" Holiday explained.

"You panicked and gassed up before we could catch you in the act" Six said as Rex slammed him into a wall.

"So thanks to you all this time I've been supplying nanites to Van Kleiss!" Rex snarled and then flung Weaver across the room and into a wall.

"Keep away from me freak" Weaver shouted as he slammed the door shut. I watched as Holiday unlocked the key pad.

"you okay kid, you too quiet even for you" Bobo said.

"I'm fine just…no nothing" I replied as Rex nearly chopped the door down.

"Come any closer and I vent this whole tank" Weaver replied almost happily.

"They're deactivated nanites Weaver, completely harmless" Holiday said. Weaver let out a chuckle. **I hope you choke on that laugh Weaver.**

"Van Kleiss isn't go to pay top dollar for deactivated nanites" he replied. I made a noise of confusion.

"You found a way to reactive them" Holiday said in horror.

"What a matter doc think you're the genius working for providence" Weaver replied smirking.

"I don't think he's lying something was definitely up with the nanites in the tank" Rex replied.

"Don't do anything stupid Weaver" Six instructed.

"Your all just gonna leave this base like nothing ever happened, then give safe passage and total immunity to me and my crew, except you Paige, your going to stay" Weaver told us.

"Yeah what's left of them" Bobo said.

"Now why would we do that" Six asked.

"Because it would be a shame to waist all those precious nanites" came a gravelly voice from behind.

"…..it's you people" I sighed.

Dodged to the side a Skalamader they so crystals at us. I took a step to the side as the fighting began. **This isn't a place for a fight guys.**

"Stop!" Holiday shouted pulling Bobo's guns off to the side.

'Need I point out this isn't the best place for a fight, anything happens to that storage tank and you'll know why providence made this place so remote" Holiday said looking at Weaver.

"Now let's just talk this out calmly, rationally" she continued.

"What ever happens here, its nothing compared to what Van Kleiss would have done to you" Biowulf told Weaver. I watched as Weaver began to type in a sequence on the nanite tank.

"Weaver no! don't you know what will happen when you release those activated nanites" Holiday shouted. I watched as the machines began to spark and let out steam.

"I'll shut it down" rex said as he moved toward the tank, he paused as the pipes began to let out steam also.

…

I stretched feeling the sand beneath my toes. It felt so good to be away from Paradise base, this one wasn't much better but still. I heard the door open, I turned to see Rex and Bobo.

"Hey loverboy, Bobo" I called waving.

"Wonderful out here isn't it" I said grinning like and idiot when the reached me.

"I see you better" Rex noted after looking at me.

"Yep not more bandages, glad to see you not dead" I replied. He grinned.

"So how about a race?" I offered. I was ready to get some freedom.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Gen. Rex, just my oc's

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts(Paige's)**

_**Voice**_

Before I start, I just want to say thanks to all the people who favorite and commented on Evolution, you guys rock.

* * *

Chapter 5

"hey came in on a flying whale?" Paige asked over the comm.-link as she jogged another lap around the Zoo.

"I guess you could call it a whale," Holiday replied monitoring her vital signs and nanites.

"Who knew there were evo whales" the girl replied pausing to catch her breath.

"Alright, everything looks good head up here, White Knight needs us for a meeting" Holiday said.

"Got it Doctor Holiday" Paige replied, heading back to the main building.

…

"are we actually buying this, Van Kleiss a diplomat?" Rex asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice, he's with in his rights to be here" White stated.

"Based on what we know about him I didn't think it was possible for him to leave Abysus, with it's nanite infused soil" Holiday said.

"Good, it'll make is easier for me to finish him off, he's on my turf now" Rex said.

"he's up to something, nobody can just say oh hey I'm not evil anymore, so here I am, a diplomat" Paige said, annoyed at Van Kleiss.

"Until he pulls something you can't touch him" White stated. Paige sighed.

"So we're just going to sit here and do laundry til he leaves?" Rex snarled.

"apparently" Paige replied rolling her eyes.

"Six, Holiday and Paige are going to a party at the Abysus council, if Van Kleiss wants to flaunt his immunity then we'll take advantage of it" White said.

"uh…hell no" the girl said. **No way in hell that I, Paige will go to what ever Van Kleiss is doing.**

"You are in no position to say no" White Knight told her, causing Paige to scowl and fold her arms.

"this is addressed to me!" Rex exclaimed.

"We need precision, not a blunt instrument, I'll reference this morning as a prime example" White said.

"Then why send me, I'm not a blunt instrument but still" Paige replied. White Knight glared at her.

…

"This sucks" Paige hissed.

"at least you get to go" rex replied.

"Want to trade, I could do much more fun things here" she replied.

"Do we really what to know what you'd do here, if Six or Holiday weren't here?" Bobo asked.

"Its not like I'd do something extremely bad" Paige said innocently. Bobo made a noise.

"Anyway, I'll see you both later" she said waving and entering her room.

…

Paige POV

"Doctor Holiday, why did they need me here?" I asked pulling my black jacket around my shoulders and my blood red dress.

"I'm not sure, must be something to do with your father" the doctor replied.

"Van Kleiss is not my father" I replied quickly.

"Well what ever he is to you" Holiday replied.

"so that's what you look like under the lab coat" came a voice from behind us.

"Where's Six" Holiday asked.

"Uh something came up shall we" Rex said as he stepped forward. I sighed and followed them into the party. As soon as They enter I walked away from them and wondered around the room.

"Ah Paige my dear, I'm glad you came" came a chilly voice from somewhere to my left. I turned to the one person I was hoping wouldn't notice me.

"Van Kleiss" I replied inclining my head. He sighed quietly.

"Is that anyway to treat your father" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"You haven't been my father for eight years" I replied icily.

"I know, I'm not the ideal father and you have every right to be angry at me but I want to make things right" my father said as he placed his normal hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to you guests" I snapped.

"Before I get back to the party here" He told me holding out a small pocket sized gift wrapped in green paper.

"This is a late birthday present, I thought you might want one, it's green you favorite color" Van Kleiss said. I took it from him. He smiled and turned back to the party.

I stood there staring at the small box in my hand. _Well don't just stare at the damn thing, open it!"_ I jumped and looked around for who ever had spoken. _I'm not anyone here, I'm in your head stupid girl._ **"Oh god now I'm insane!" **

"Paige" came the voice of doctor holiday.

"Yes?" I replied slipping the package into my coat pocket.

"It's time to go" she told me. I nodded and followed Six and the doctor out of the hall. I turn and looked at Van Kleiss as we left. He smiled sadly as the door closed behind me.

…

"Hey Rexie, whatcha up to" I asked walking up to him as he entered the mess hall.

"Not much" he replied. I wrinkled my nose as an obnoxious smell assaulted my nose.

"You do realized you smell like dirty water right" I asked grabbing an apple out of the fridge. He groaned.

"I took like three showers trying to get smell out" he replied. I laughed and shook my head.

"Anyway, I was looking for you earlier and kinda knocked this off your nightstand" Rex said putting the present on the table. I frowned.

"I thought I should you know give it to you and apologize for you going in your room" he explained.

"Its not biggie" I replied taking it off the table. _Open it._

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"yeah sure, just not sure if I should open it or not, Van Kleiss gave it to me" I explained.

"Van Kleiss gave it to you and you kept it" he asked angry seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, he's my dad and it was for a late birthday or something" I replied.

"He's your dad!" Rex asked surprised.

"Yeah he is my dad but we haven't spoken in years frankly I'm happy that we aren't talking" I said walking out of the room with my apple.

* * *

Woo. Voice is back! I know you all missed her. Anyway enjoy I'll post the nexct chapter in a few hours maybe.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you all know the drill, I don't own Generator Rex, just Paige and a few others.

Thanks to emochildlova for reviewing.

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_Voice_

_**A letter**_

Chapter 6

I sighed, swinging my bare feet over the edge of the Providence boat. We were heading down the Amazon river looking for some scientist that worked on the nanite project. I'd much rather prefer that Van Kleiss get a hold of him. Don't get me wrong I don't hate all scientists just this guy, lets just say he helped ruin my life.

"Are you alright Paige" asked Doctor Holiday. I turned to look at her.

"I guess, just thinking about…things" I replied carefully. My fingers closed around the still unopened present in my pocket. She nodded and went back to the back of the boat and sat down.

I finally let go of the box and turned to look at Rex. He was quieter then usual. I guess he was still thinking of the possibilities.

'Got any idea where they keep the bug spray on this rust bucket? Stupid, stinking nature" Bobo grunted pulling me out of my thought. I laughed quietly as Bobo swatted at the bugs flying around his head.

"You a monkey, it's the jungle" Rex said looking over at Bobo.

"Isn't Bobo a chimpanzee" I asked. They either didn't hear me or were ignoring me because Bobo started talking again.

"Let me tell you something chief, the jungle is a cruel mistress, one day your at the top of the banana pile…next day you're a pile of peals rotting in the sun" Bobo said. I snorted.

"She'll chew you up and spit ya out never forget that" Bobo continued in a menacing way.

"NEVER FORGET" he shouted as he walked away.

"Okay then good to know" Rex said.

"weirdo" I commented laying on my back looking up at the sky.

"Yeah no kidding" Rex agreed.

"Hey Rex, are you alright, you seem distracted" I asked looking over at him and blowing strands of my hair out of my face.

"I'm alright" he replied quietly. I nodded. He was thinking of the possibility of this guy being his father.

"I hope you the answers you need Rex" I said. He smiled. I felt my face heat up slightly. **No, no, no, I can't have a crush on him. He's just my friend and doesn't like me like that.**

"Thanks Paige" he replied. I nodded, hoping that I'd stop blushing.

…

Suddenly the boat jerked. I grabbed my shoes and threw them on. I followed Rex onto the back of the boat.

"What's down there" Rex asked. **Jaws, maybe?**

"No idea" Holiday said

"What ever it is it's got company" Bobo said pointing at the water.

Rex, Bobo and Six got into fighting stances at the stern of the ship. I smiled and felt the familiar sizzling of my lovely Nanite plasma.

"Sushi Boat special coming up" Rex shouted as he started to slice fish out of the water.

"Hit the deck" I shouted as the fish started to fly out of the water and made Bobo fall over.

"Why what are you-" Rex was cut off when my nanite plasma went flying pas my head. I watched as the fish caught fire for a few seconds then it exploded.

"I'm not a fan of sushi" I replied a crazy smile on my face,

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"It's a form of exploding Nanite plasma" I replied quickly as I blasted a group of fish.

"Nanite Plasma?" Holiday asked. I nodded and followed her to the controls, my hand still glowing with green plasma.

"Holiday get us out of here now!" Six said.

"It's a dead end!" Holiday exclaimed as the boat neared the dead end.

"Full throttle" Six instructed.

"I don't think we're going to make it" I said looking at the water filling up the boat and the trees blocking off the escape route.

"Head for the shore line" Six said.

The fish started to close in and the boat began to sink faster.** We're all going to die…by killer fishies from the Amazon.**

"Rex jump" Six said. Rex looked back at him and grinned. He readied the boogie pack.

Rex held out his hand, waiting for me to grab on.

"No I'm fine" I replied feeling the water rising slowly past my ankles. Rex Ignored me and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. He took off. I closed my eyes. **I'm not going to fall, Rex won't let me fall. **I gripped the fabric of Rex's shirt like a life line as we crashed into the river bank. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into Rex's eyes.

"Amazon river never a dull moment" Rex said helping me to my feet. I nodded.

…

"That poor lizard thingy" I said after Six's sword killed the robot.

"Guardian drone" Six stated as he pulled his sword out of a robot.

"we must be getting close" he continued

"Impressive observation there Six" Rex said. I rolled my eyes. **Humans are so weird.**

"Previous magnetic imaging puts the compound in this general region but something's jamming the frequency, I can't get an exact location" Holiday said looking at her tracking machine.

Rex walked over and put his hand on the robot.

"That way" he said pointing toward the way the robot had come. I grinned, it was so cool that Rex could get information that way. I paused and pulled my hair back into a messy pony.

"Oh yeah I'm just that good" Rex said with a smirk.

"When you find me an ice cold drink in this miserable armpit, I'll eat your ticks" Bobo said pointing at Rex's retreating back. **Idiots.**

"I got this you protect Holiday and Paige" Rex said as his arm turning into BFS.

"can we say sexist?" I said aloud. Rex shot me a look.

"I'm not being sexist" Rex argued.

"Oh puh-lease, your saying that because we're girls that we automatically need protection from nature" I replied putting my hands on my hips.

"You just worry about yourselves" Holiday said slicing the bush up and silencing the argument. Holiday turned and sliced the snake's head off as she lead the way.

"Ha!" I said sticking my tongue out and following Holiday.

…

"hey Rex, I'm sorry about Rylander" I replied looking over at him.

"It's no big deal" he said quietly.

"Upside is that you have a brother" I said trying to cheer him up. He nodded.

"What did happen to Rylander?" I asked.

"He got vaporized, along with Van Kleiss" Rex replied. I nodded. **So my father is gone….**

"Everything got destroyed" Holiday said. _Not so fast Paige, your father might still be alive._

"Are we sure that they're gone?" I asked. I got no reply and the rest of the ride was silent. I walked to my room thinking of Van Kleiss of all people. As soon as the door closed behind me, I sat down on my bed and pulled out the present that my dad gave. **Do I really want to open this?**

"Yes' I said aloud, slowly ripping off the tattered green paper. I opened the white box, my heart pounding. Inside the box was a black rose and a picture. I pulled the rose out first and read the note attached to it.

_**Dear Paige,**_

_**I know that we haven't talked in year. Since the accident and I know I havn't been a good father. I just want to tell you that I love you and you will always be my daughter. There is a place in Abysus for you if you choose to come. The picture under this rose is of our family when you were born. Your mother would have wanted you to have it. The rose will not die, unless you choose to kill it. I hope we get a chance to talk someday there is so much I want to tell you. So Happy Birthday Paige.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

I pulled the picture out next. My eyes found Van Kleiss, I mean my dad first. His hair was pure black and shorter. It fell to his chin. He was dress like a normal guy, in a black tee-shirt and jeans. Next to him was a woman with weist dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans, in her arms was a baby girl with dark brown hair covering her head. I turned the picture over. Written in Van Kleiss's messy scrwal was the name of the woman in the photo. My lovely wife Callista and my 6 month old daughter, Paige. I smiled at the photo and put it on the table next to my bed.

**Night daddy and thank you.**

Who knew Van Kleiss would be such a nice dad.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own generator rex but I really want to go to Hong Kong, how cool would that be?

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_Voice_

A/N: I skipped a couple of episodes also I'm not writing a chapter for the forgotten. You know the one with no face? Yeah I'm skipping that one even though it's mentioned in here.

* * *

Chapter 7(Paige POV)

Here we were in Hong Kong. One of the coolest places in the world and I had to hunt Evos. That's not fair but then again life isn't fair most of the time. I carefully pulled out the picture in my pocket. I need some tape, the picture my dad had given me got ruined when we were in Europe getting some data-disk back. Rex groaned. **This is so boring.**

"I should have brought some doughnuts" Rex stated as he paced on the roof.

"Doughnuts why doughnuts?" I asked from my spot on the ledge of the roof.. He shrugged and went back to pacing.

"wait do they even have doughnuts in Hong Kong and since when are we cops?" Rex continued walking over to Six.

"Since evos became criminals" Six replied as a store's windows were blown out.

"Right, think maybe we could have jumped in there before they blew up the building" rex asked as it exploded. I hurriedly stuffed the picture in my pocket and stood up.

"That would require knowing what building they were in" Six said pulling out his katanas and then jumping off the building.

"See ya at the bottom Rexie" I said grinning as I jumped off the building.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted as I lept onto the other building. I grinned as I slid down the other building, my claws digging into the building.

I watched from my spot behind the evos as Providence surrounded them.

"Nobody move" One of the agents said as he pointed his gun at the evos.

That's when the fighting began.

…

"I wanna go under cover" Rex said to Six as we drove through Hong Kong.

"It's not under cover if they know who you are Rex" Six replied.

"You know what I mean a solo mission, turn off the heat and let me track these guys down" Rex said.

"it could work, Rex could find out what they're up to, I mean he wouldn't have to gain their trust" I pointed out.

"a surprisingly good tactical call given it's source" White said.

"Just hear me out….wait did we just agree on something?" Rex asked in shock.

"Hong Kong comand thinks that these evos might be part of a bigger gang, run by a mob boss named Quarry" White said. I nodded.

"Both of you find them, gain their trust and take them down" White instructed.

"Whoa wait both of us? I thought this would be Rex's solo mission" I interrupted.

"Both of you" White confirmed.

"These guys say they know me, I…we got to find out if it's true" Rex said. Six nodded.

Rex and I ended up walking down some random street in hong kong.

"So you had a flashback thingy and crashed into a wall?" I asked as we walked along.

"Yep" he replied.

"Well that's great! You'll remember who you are" I said with a small smile. He shrugged.

"They guy from before said you'll know where to find us" he said putting his hands on the side of the bridge.

"I don't even know where to find a cheeseburger in this…"his voice trailed off.

"Rex are you alright?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied after a few seconds. I bit my lip.

"I'm fine really, come on we have to go this way" he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to a butcher stand. The man began speak to us in Chinese.

"Excuse me?" Rex asked as he and I turned to face the man.

"do not go in there, there are evos" the man said.

"Evos huh, then that where I want to go" Rex said as he turned and walked down a side street.

"I dunno Rex, creepy empty street, warnings for an old man seems horror movieish to me" I said running to catch up to him.

"It can't be that bad and whoa I understand Chinese" Rex said continuing down the street.

"Rex we're being followed" I told him when the hairs on the back on my neck stood up.

"I know" He replied glancing behind us. When we reached the end the evos from before landed in front of us.

"You wanna finish what we started?" Rex asked turning his fist into the smack hands. The one that looked like mummy walked up to Rex and grinned.

"I really thought we could rattle you up" the boy said grinning.

"Yeah well being cornered in a dark ally by bug girl and tentical boy isn't exactly a pee you pants moment for me" Rex replied.

"Yeah but it's still kinda creepy" I added.

"I wanna make sure it's really Rex" the green evo boy said.

"Show us your arm" he continued. Rex held up his left arm.

"No the other one, pull up your sleeve" the mummy boy instructed. Rex pulled up his sleeve.

"Ink check" the mummy boy said. On Rex's arm a symble appeared.

"What…how did you…"rex trailed off. The pink haired girl pushed her hair out of her face.

"Voice activated nano ink, you came up with it" the mummy boy told us.

"We had a problem with a shape shifter once" the green evo said.

"I'm just full of surprises" rex said quietly.

"What about her" the pink hair girl said pointing to me.

"It's cool she's with me" Rex said.

"Can we really trust her?" the green haired boy asked. I folded my arms.

"I would have found you and turned you in by now" I replied icily.

"Paige" Rex hissed. I turned to him.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk now?" I asked quietly. He sighed,

"We'll trust you for now but if you give us any reason to believe that you would mess with our operations I'll personally deal with you" the mummy boy said. I snorted.

"If you can take me on" I replied.

"Paige stop" Rex said. I let out a small growl then nodded.

I followed Rex and the others up to an empty water tower. It was I'll admit it pretty freaking cool in there.

"You live here?" Rex asked in astonishment.

"It's not exactly paradise" the mummy replied.

"What are you talking about it's awesome, where'd you get all this stuff?" Rex asked his voice full of awe.

"We lifted it" the green boy replied snappishly. The mummy boy turned back to us.

"Since you probably forgot that's Sqwydd and Cricket" the boy said pointing to the green boy and pink haired girl.

"Look you all seem like perfectly nice criminals but I'm having a hard time believing that I'd hang out with you" Rex said to them.

"Rex they're not making this up, they know you" I said, earning a look from the mummy boy.

'How can you be sure" he asked. I shirted uncomfortably.

"Look I ah….was in a situation like this before, call it a gut feeling but I don't think your lying" I explained. He smiled slightly.

"You didn't just hang out with us, you were our leader" Cricket said walking over to Rex, holding out a picture.

"Don't you still have your book?" she asked as Rex lowered the picture.

"I only read on my phone" Rex replied slightly confused. I laughed quietly.

"You kept a journal, you uploaded everything so that way sooner or later when you'd blank out atleast you know you were or used to be" the mummy said.

"How many times have I…."

"Lost it? Never with us" he said shaking his head.

"but before a lot I geuss" the mummy said. Rex looked over at Cricket who was playing with her hair.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Rex asked. The boy made a face and I face palm.

"Oh…really?" he asked surprised,

"She had a crush, you never noticed" the boy told Rex.

"Big supriose there" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" rex asked turning to me. I laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing really just think out loud is all" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Or pretended not to, you saved her from a pretty bad situation, all of us actually" the boy continued.

'Didn't I try to cure you?" Rex asked quietly.

"A few got lucky, they're long gone" he said as Rex walked over to the pool table.

"It's not so bad now Quarry makes sure that we have everything that we need' he said.

"This Quarry person, what's he do?" I asked.

"Yeah well you've got providence on your back now and they won't stop til your gone…you gotta stop" Rex said turning to them. _Kill them._ I took a step back, hitting the wall as my vision got fuzzy.

"Are you alright?" rex asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah its nothing my eye is all" I replied rubbing my eyes and blinking a few times until the fuzziness went away.

"Walk away" Rex said when he finally deemed my eye issue alright.

"you don't just walk away from Quarry you get carted out in pieces" said Tuck.

…

Normal POV

"Your friend's were cool Rex" Paige said as we rode back to providence.

"yeah I guess" He replied grinning.

"you gotta go back to them when this whole issue is done?" Paige asked quietly.

"Not sure yet, I've got a brother to find" he replied. Paige nodded.

"How about you?" he asked looking over at Paige. She felt her face heat up.

"I…I'm not sure, I have don't really have a place to go" she replied.

"Change of plans, we're headed to Philadelphia" Six said walking over to the teens.

Our trip to Philadelphia was extremely quick. Rex took down evo.

"Agent Six" a voice called. They turned to see Sive walking out of the shadows.

"Agent Sive" Six replied. Sive held out a file.

"The file white knight need" she explained. _Kill them…kill them all Paige gripped the sides of her head. _

"Paige, your not alright are you" rex asked catching her elbow as she swayed.

"Whats going on?" Six asked.

"I'm not sure, it happened in Hong Kong" Rex told the agent.

"is it your eye?" asked Sive. Paige just let out a low moan.

"Nod if you can hear me" Sive said gripping the girl's shoulders. Paige nodded.

"No is it you eye?" Sive asked again. She shook her head.

"No? is it your head" the Pandora agent questioned. Paige nodded.

"is it Vi?" asked Sive. Paige nodded. Sive swore.

* * *

Ah I love Vi and Sive.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nah I don't own generator rex. If I did white knight would have been stabbed with a fork by now

_flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_**Voice**_

A/N: I had to….this chapter was written while I was listening to shattered by trading yesterday I love the song also a bit of OOC-ness

* * *

Chapter 8

"_**kill them…kill them all" **_Paige tackled the Sive, who closest to her first making them smash into a few trashcans in the ally. She felt her claws ripping and tearing flesh away. **nanites, sweet, sweet blood covered nanites. **She licked my lips A huge mechanical hand ripped her off the blond haired woman before she could do more damage.

"Sive, what's going on" Six asked as he helped the blood woman up.

"Vi, an old Pandora agent his controlling her" Sive replied her hand holding her side, where the blood was flowing from.

"Keep a tight hold on her" Sive instructed. Rex smashed Paige into a building, pinning her to the wall.

"Calm down Paige" Sive called to the evo girl as she struggled against the hand. She sharpened her claws and ripped at the metal hand, and watched the gashes appear in the metal.

Rex jerked his hand away growling in pain as it returned to normal. When he had jerked his hand away Paige had landed in a heap of garbage. She slowly got to her feet, looking like she was possessed. Sive pulled her gun out and leveled it at the girl's head, she flinched the wound in her side screaming as she moved.

"Stand down Paige" Sive instructed.

The girl smiled and black vines grabbed the Pandora agent and slammed her into a wall. Paige ran straight at Six. He pulled out his katanas but before he could attack her, more black vines wrapped around Six. He was forced to drop his katanas as the vines bound him. _**The boy**_ Paige turned to face Rex to see that he had disappeared. The girl hissed and ran up the side of a nearby building.

"Paige" a voice shouted. She whipped around to see Rex hovering in the air next the building. She turned and ran, as the edge of the building came near she jumped. Her fingers digging into the side of the building as she slid down the wall and started to run.

"rex cut us down" came the pissed off voice of Sive from the alley. The sound of The BFS cutting into her vines, made Paige run faster.

…

When Paige had come to a stop, she was at a pier. She put her hands on her knees to steady herself as she caught her breath. **What the hell is happening to me** She held her hand up to her eyes. It was shaking as her vision blurred.

"Paige" a voice said from behind her. She turned around a gasp escaping her lips. Rex was standing behind her scratched and a few small wounds were bleeding.

"No…no please stay back" she, took a step back and tripping on a loose board.

"Paige what's going on" he asked stepping closer to her. She crawled away from him until her back hit a post.

"no please, don't make me I can't!" she said her voice trembling as she looked at her feet.

"Can't what" he asked crouching in front of her.

"Can't control her….I can't she won't let me" she replied gripping the sides of her head,

"Who is she" Rex demanded putting his hand under her chin as he forced her to look it him.

"Her name Vi…an ex-Pandora agent" Paige whispered searching his eyes. _**Silence fool.**_Paige whimpered, her mind felt like someone was driving a stake into her brain.

"_See Paige it's nothing" said a dark hair boy, he held out a glass flower. She took it._

"_It's so pretty Carter" she replied looking at the shining glass flower. He smiled._

"_A gift for a girl who is as colorful as this flower" he took her hand and held it up to the light. The glass flower sent a rainbow of colors on the walls._

"Make it stop" She shouted gripping the sides of her head. Rex took a step back.

"I warned you Paige" said a cloaked figure at the end of the dock. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

_The glass flower shattered as it hit the floor. She crawled over to Carter, her leg screaming the burns from the explosion nearly caused her to black out._

"_Carter" she croaked her throat burning from the smoke and unshed tears. The smiled his face was badly burned and half buried under the rubble._

"_Paige, your alright" he whispered taking her hand in his._

"_I can't say the same for you, stay here I'll get help" she replied moving to stand._

"_No, stay with me, just until the end" he asked her. Paige nodded mutely tears staring to spill from her eyes._

"_Now there's no need to cry amor meus_(1)_, just watch the stars with me" he said reaching up to wipe away the tears._

"you wouldn't want that to happen again?" the woman asked. Paige shook her head.

"I'll be waiting Paige" she said turning away from the duo. Vi disappeared in the fog.

"Paige" Rex said sitting next to her and putting an arm around her. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her arm.

"Are you alright?" Rex asked quietly. She shook her head.

"What did she do?" Rex questioned as he pulled her closer to him. Paige leaned her head on his shoulder before speaking.

"She showed me, the death of someone I loved" Paige finally said feeling the tears welling up again. Rex let out a small growl and he pulled her onto his lap.

"She promised to do it again only this time force my to do it" she whispered, pausing before continuing.

"she told me either she get's my nanites or I kill…kill this guy I like" she mumbled her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm not going to let her get you" rex whispered as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. A noise escaped her lips. A broken, suffering whimper-like noise.

"this guy must mean a lot to you huh" He asked quietly feeling his heart sinking. She nodded burying her head in his chest.

"I love but he doesn't even like me" her voice came out muffled. Rex wrapped his arms around her.

"Then that guys a real idiot" Rex said. She looked up into his eyes.

"Te Amo(2) and yeah he…you are" she whispered finally closing her eyes and burring her face back into his shirt, not wanting to see his face.

"You like me" he asked finally. She nodded.

"Yeah I do and now everything probably going to be weird and then I'm going to have to beg white knight into transferring me" she said quietly lifting her head up so she would see his face.

"Come on let's go" Rex said, detaching himself from her and standing up. She gave him a confused look.

"Going to get pizza" Rex said pulling her to her feet.

"so your okay with me liking you" she asked as he turned into the Rex ride.

"you tell me" he said as she climbed on. She grinned. **I'm in love with a dork and this is so freaking cliché.**

* * *

The end of this cliché chapter. Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else. Well I'll try to make the next one more interesting.

1. Amor meus is Latin for my love (I think, it was googled)

2. Te Amo is latin for I love you (again it was googled)

.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I just give up read the other ones

Sorry I have no excuse for not updating.

A/N: this is at the end of What Lies Beneath

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts(Paige's)**

_**Voice**_

* * *

Chapter Nine(Paige POV)

"This isn't making any sense Paige" Six argued. I shifted from foot to foot keep a distance from the ship.

"I never said it made sense Six, the nanites are a pain in the ass" I replied coolly as my fingers twitched.

"Is there anyway to fix the problem" Holiday asked. I shrugged and watched as the wind blew a stand of hair out of my face.

"Doubtful, the beta nanites weren't as unstable as this batch of nanites, therefore I have no idea how to fix it" I replied. Holiday frowned and turned as the sound of footsteps reached our ears.

"Rex how are you" Holiday asked. **he kinda looks like a kicked puppy. Poor guy.**

"No offence doc…I totally do no get women" he replied his hand behind his head. I snorted. Six raised his eyebrow.

"Guys are hard to understand too" I said quietly with a shrug.

"One day you will" she replied with a small chuckle as she walked onto the ship. I grinned Doc Holiday was pretty cool for a doctor.

"I still don't have a clue" Six said as he walked onto the ship. Rex grinned and turned to me.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I flinched on the inside.

"I can't go" I told him feeling my nails digging into my palm. He gave me a confused look. I reached for his hand and watched as my hand turned into flower petals and disintegrate. His eyes widened.

"How?" he whispered. I pulled away and my hand piece back together and became solid again.

"When the unstable nanites leaked into my blood stream they mixed with the first batch of nanites and made my physical form unstable, well at least around mechanical items" I said feeling my silent cracks form in my heart.

"This is my fault, if only I had brought van Kleiss back sooner…"he trailed off. I sighed.

"It's not, my fault for coming, the doctors fault for injecting me with nanites and killing my mother" I replied feeling the breeze pick up again.

"Maybe if I try to-" he started before I held my hand up to stop him

"No, it won't work" I said. He let out a low growl. I rolled my eyes.

"Your so much like Carter it's scary, now get on that plane get your memory back and save the world hero boy" I told him grinning. He gave me a small tight smile and walked on the plane. I stood there watching to plane take off. I held up my hand and waved as they flew away.

…

"Paige" a voice said a while later. I turned to see Biowulf and Breach.

"hello" I replied look back up at the sky. Biowulf's footsteps crunch as he approached.

"Your father wants to see you" he replied. I nodded and walked past Biowulf and into the portal. I walked out of the portal and into the "throne" room. My father smiled down at me.

"Hello again Paige, it's been a while" he said when the portal closed. I nodded.

"I've missed you" he said, gestering for me to come and sit in the empty chair. I walked up and reluctantly sat down.

"Can't really say the same dad but….thanks for the birthday present" I replied looking at the floor.

"I thought you'd like it, I really wish that you would have had more time with your mother, you two are a lot alike" he told me.

"Do you miss her?" I asked quietly after a short pause.

"everyday," he whispered and gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"daddy" I whispered as I lunged into his arms. He stiffened for a moment, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry I've been such a horrible daughter" mumbled into his shirt. He arms wrapped around me. The warmth reminded me of a safe place very far away, in another time altogether.

"I love you honey, you will always be my little girl" He whispered into my hair. **I love you too daddy.**

* * *

The End. This chapter is dedicated to my dad.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: nope still not Man Of Action :p**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Thoughts**

_**Voice(or Vi which ever is preferable)**_

A/N: Yo people! I gotta request for ya! I'm thinking about deleting this story, it doesn't seem like many people like it so. Deletion Yes or No? Input would be lovely :D

Vi Bio

Name: Violet but is called Vi

Age: 27 (possibly)

Hair: shoulder length and changes from black to purple

Eye Color: black

Powers: mind control, mind reading, and power amplification

Names: Tytus

Age: 16

Hair: black

Eye color: orange

Powers: dragon wings and can control, breath, and turn into fire

Chapter 10

"What the Hell do you want?" Paige asked. She was currently walking around the forests of Abysus, bored out of her mind. That is until Vi showed up.

"Hello again Paige" Vi said pushing the hood of her cloak back. The forest light casting and ever creepier glow on the woman.

"Come to turn me into a human meat puppet?" I asked watching her ever movement. She smiled and brushed a few strands of the dark purple hair out of her eyes.

"Surprisingly no, I have a proposition for you" Vi stated. Paige glared at the woman before she finally spoke. "alright, what?"

"Well, I know how much you miss your friends Carter, Avian, and Tytus" Vi smiled as the girls eyes widened in surprise. Paige flinched inwardly at her old friends names.

"I can bring you to them, you just have to do something for me" the older woman said. The air shifted from suspicion to interest. Paige finally let out a noise.

"What do I have to do?" the girl asked causing Vi's smile to turn into almost a cruel smirk.

"Join me, help me save them, your boys and we'll go from there" Vi replied coolly. Paige didn't reply right away. **They died and can you really trust Vi?**

"I'll do it" Paige said finally, ignoring her inner voice tell her to NOT BELIEVE this crazy lady.

"Perfect!" Vi purred. Paige twitched slightly.

"there is one problem" Paige said as Vi turned to leave Abysus. The purple haired woman turned and raised a delicate eyebrow at the girl.

"I can't leave Abysus without ah….turning into flower petals and other forms of plant life" the girl said. She had tired for weeks to leave Abysus.

"That my young friend won't be a problem" Vi said holding out a vile of glowing green liquid.

"What is that?" Paige asked taking the vile and looking at it. It seemed to glow and hum when she held it.

"A type of liquefied nanite plasma, made to be compatible with your nanites, you just open it and let it do it's thing, now are you coming?" Vi turned and walked away from Abysus. Paige uncorked the vile and watched. The liquid crawled out of the vile and covered her from head to toe.

3 weeks later at providence

"This doesn't make any sense , these brake ins there was no information stolen" Holiday muttered into her papers.

"No they weren't after information" Six replied coolly from behind her.

"Then what were they after?" she questioned. She had been working for days on this case and it wasn't getting any easier.

"They clearly aren't don't, Sive has ideas" the green clad man said holding up a disk. He handed Holiday the disk.

"Oh my god" Holiday whispered as the disk played.

"Horrible isn't it?" said a voice from behind the two providence agents as the video finished.

"Agent Sive" the duo acknowledged. She nodded in hello.

"How did you find these?" Holiday asked as Sive walked up next to the computer.

"I didn't find them….I stole them, from video cameras at the facility where Vi's mother worked" Sive said quietly. The two looked at the Pandora agent in surprise.

"she saw all of this and ran" Sive said with a shake of the head.

"Six told me you have a theory" Holiday said after the awkward pause. Sive let out a sigh.

"I think Vi, is doing this, she's going after the one thing that could destroy Providence and Pandora in foul swoop" Sive said quietly.

"Agent Vi, hates both groups, she blames us for the death of her family" Six explained before Holiday could ask. Sive said putting down three files. Holiday and Six opened the files.

"Name, Tytus Gray reported by concerned teachers to control fire, and fly on dragon wings" Sive said as they looked at a 10 year old file of a boy now being held somewhere inside Providence.

"Name Alan "Avian" Samuels, reported by parents to control wind and grow 'angel like' wings." Sive said when the next file went up.

"name, Carter Lewis, mother worked with Paige's, ran away with Paige when he started to command water" Sive said. Holiday's frown deepened.

"Paige Selena Williams, ran away at the age of five after she saw her mother's murder" Sive said as the last file was looked at. Holiday looked at Sive.

"the connection" Holiday whispered.

"Yes, they can control the basic elements to a degree where it is dangerous" Sive said as she pulled out a CD and threw it on the desk.

"this is what we managed to Salvage from the video cameras at the wreckage of the facility holding Tytus" Sive said as she turned to leave.

"What your just leaving us with this?" Holiday asked the Pandora agent.

"If anyone could figure how to fix the mess that's happening it's you and your team Doctor Holiday" Sive said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later(in the center of the city where all important fights seem to happen)

"how much longer" growled Tytus as he watched the smoke rising from the burning builds.

"Soon Tytus, they'll send Providence" Paige said with a small smile.

"I can't wait" he said with an animal like smile. Paige reached over and held Tytus's hand.

"I'm glad the gang will get back together" Paige said. Tytus squeezed her hand

"We can be a family again" he said quietly. She nodded. **A family once again.**

"Then Providence and Pandora will fall" Vi said from behind the duo. Tytus nodded and Paige inwardly flinched. **I won't let anyone else get hurt. I promise that.**

Well that's done. I'm doing Generator Rex art on Deviant Art. I've got the Pictures of Paige so far. Check them out if you want. Atalantas-arrow on deviant


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: fanfic, you do the math

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

_**Voice(or Vi which ever is preferable)**_

Chapter 11(Paige POV)

"So Paige shall we make some more mayhem, Providence seems to be ignoring us" Tytus said with a playful grin.

"Mayhem is my middle name" I replied watching smoke furling off the buildings. So far they had used small isolated fire, that way people wouldn't get hurt.

"Funny I thought it was Selena" the black haired boy replied with a chuckle as we jumped off the building.

We landed on the street below and I felt her heart starting to race. I was no longer the random teenage evo that had joined providence, resented her father, and felt alone in this strange world. I am now the part of the phenomenon that was about to help the world. I clenched her fist. This new look was far form my usual same old Paige. It was black with green lines tracing the glowing lines that her nanites created.

"You ready Paige?" asked Tytus as his hand caught fire. The light flickered in his eyes, causing them to look almost demonic.

"as I'll ever be" I replied as I sent tremor rolled down the streets, causing cars to over turn or smash into store windows.

"My turn" came Tytus' voice. The cars slowly burst into flame causing massive explosions. I felt my nanites go into "over drive". The ground light up green as parts of my body glowed green.

Tytus let out a low whistle. I rose my eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and said

"It's just that, I would have never thought that such a cute little 5 year old would have turned into well this" He gestured to me. I snorted.

"Thanks" I replied a hint of sarcasm in my voice. The sound of providence vehicles reached our ears.

"ass kicking time" sang Tytus. **this will be interesting.**

"They'll most likely have sent Rex and Agent Six, we have to keep them busy so, Vi can get what ever she wants" I said quickly as the truck's doors opened.

"Evos stand down" came the almost mechanical voice of a providence.

"I'll take the flunkies and this Six guy" Tytus whispered to me. I nodded. It doesn't matter now, I need to do this. I watched quietly as the truck caught fire, like the cars before.

"Ah, I'm afraid that isn't an option" Tytus said with a cackle as he charged at the agents. I scanned the sky, searching for Rex.

…

The city was in chaos, buildings were burning Providence agents were lying in the street. Tytus was keeping Six busy. I bit my lip. I didn't want anyone to die but this was necessary. Right?

"Paige" Tytus roared. I turned just in time to duck a huge sword the nearly took my head off. The sword took off a few stands of hair. I took and running start and slid under my attackers legs. He barely had time to turn, when my foot connected with his back. He grunted as he hit the ground.

"Come on Rexie you gotta be better then that" I sang jumping away from him. He stood up and whipped blood from the corner of his mouth. He lunged, his hands changing into the smack hands. _**"Times up come back to base"**_ I growled when the smack hands smashed into my stomach.

"You really should pay more attention" Rex said with a lopsided grin. I ran at him and shifted back into a fight position. I jumped over him, my face inches from his. I landed behind him and kept running.

"Catch ya later amor meus" I called as Tytus kicked up flames to cover or tracks.

Back at Vi's house(Tytus POV)

"You should really be more careful" Paige sighed as she wrapped my hand. That agent had sliced my hand and then cut got burned when I created cover for Paige.

"I know but then you wouldn't make such a fuss and besides your cute when you annoyed" I replied with a laugh. She had finished, she placed the gauze on the nightstand behind her. I flexed my bandaged hand. The creaking of the springs made me look back up. Paige was heading toward the door.

"Paige" I called softly. She turned her chocolate brown eyes connected with mine. They were so different from the years I've known her. They were full of pain, worry, mischief, and a plan.

"Yes, Tytus?" she asked quietly. I patted the space on the bed next to me.

"Come and talk, I haven't seen you in years" I said. She sighed and shook her head. I rose my eyebrow. She walked over and sat down next to me.

…

I felt something warm press on my chest. I looked down and smiled. Paige had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, no more worry or pain etched in her features. She looked the way any normal girl her age should. I reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Sleep tight Paige" I murmured freeing myself and tucking her in.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: nope still don't own gen. Rex, I do own Paige, Tytus, Vi and the Hemmings who shall be introduced at the end

Also thanks to all those who favorite my crappy fanfic.

_Flashbacks_

**Thoughts**

Chapter 12

Paige lay there in the darkness of her room. She had been away for hours. Why? Her mind buzzing and whirring like a machine. She was plotting. She need something to get rid of Vi. True, she disliked what providence had done to her but she hates Vi even more. Paige closed her eyes. Her mind not letting her sleep until she figured out this problem. She could had only come up with two options. Neither had satisfied her. She could decapitate Vi or impale her. Paige shuddered. She didn't want to kill anyone but Vi was going to kill people she cared about.

**Protocol 39. **Paige shot up. That was it. Protocol 39. It was a fail safe that the prototype nanites could do. If the user was in danger the nanites would overload and destroy the threat. There was only one problem. Paige had no idea what it would do to her or if it would hurt anyone else within range. She sighed and lay back down. She would worry about this later. She closed her eyes, her mind had come up with another idea. She had to warn Providence. She had to, for Rex and the others. **No one else would die because of her**. She got up out of bed and pulled on jeans and a tee-shirt.

…

Paige POV

My stupid ideas would get me killed one of these days. Well that or Tytus, after she did something stupid. This is one of those times that if I didn't die, Tytus would kill me. What was I doing you may ask? Well sneaking in Providence to warn them about Vi and they're impending doom. I crept down the hallway toward Doctor Holiday's office. When I reached the door, I pressed my ear to it. The only thing I hear was the scribbling of a pen and the sound of a sword whooshing through the air.

"stand up" came the stoic voice of agent Six. With the cold blade of his katana at my neck I had no choice. I stood up and turned to face him.

"Paige, what are you doing here" he asked, when we were face to face.

"I….I came to warn you, Providence about Vi and her plan" I replied. He raised his eyebrow.

"look you can turn me over to white, kill me what ever just give me a chance to speak" I begged. Six let out a sigh and lowered his katana. He open Holiday office door and waited. I nodded and walked in.

"Six what's-" Holiday broke off when she saw me. I waved and attempted a smile. Six put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. It was a warning, do anything stupid and I'll kill you.

"Paige, what are you doing here, " Holiday asked.

"To warn you guys and explain myself" I said.

"I was trapped in Abysus and then I got out…..and kinda attacked providence" I told her. She didn't look surprised

"okay now that you have that, Vi is going to attack providence today in a few hours, with an army" I told them.

"Why just providence" Holiday asked. I shrugged.

"So this was you only purpose to tell us what Vi is doing" Six asked.

"Well that and I need two favors" I said. Six raised his eyebrow.

"I need you to distract Vi, so I can use protocol 39 and I was hoping you could give this to Sive for me" I placed a small rolled up piece of paper on Holiday's desk.

"What is this?" Holiday asked looking at the paper.

"It something I drew for her but protocol won't give me a chance to give it to her" I said sadly.

"What is Protocol 39" Six asked.

"it's a thing that my nanites can do, the nanites go into over drive and" I made an small explosion gesture with my hands. Holiday's face was full of horror.

"Yeah it's bad but it'll stop Vi and she won't be able to hurt anyone I care about again" I said. I heard a sigh from behind me.

"alright Paige, I'll take care of everything" Six said. I smiled and looked up at the Providence agent.

"Thanks guys and good luck" I smiled and left in a flurry of flower petals.

…

So far, thing's didn't look to good for Providence. There were providence agent corpse's everywhere. They had barely made a dent in Vi's army.

"Paige, you ready" came a voice through my comm-link.

"Yes Six I am" I replied from my spot on a near by building. He replied with good. I stood up and felt my nanites begin to pulse. Only Six and Holiday knew my plan. Which is why I have to be careful and make it seem like I was on Vi's side. I lept off the building. The air wistling in my ears as I fell. I would miss this. I landed catlike on the sidewalk and raced toward the providence agents.

"Open fire" Callan ordered. **"Sorry"** I thought to them. I shielded the blasts with my vines and whipped the agents out of the way when they had finished firing. The coast was clear. I took a running start and jumped onto the trucks.

"How long can you keep up a distraction" I asked Six. There was nothing but static for a moment.

"A bit longer, how far are you?" he asked.

"Not far, I can see you and Vi from here" I replied as I shot into the air, using my nanite plasma to get me closer. I landed feet from the battle. Vi smiled.

"There you are Paige" She said.

"I come when I am needed, my lady" I replied stepping closer.

"Take down Agent Six for me, Knight is mine" Vi said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take care of everything" I replied. She let go and took a step back. I looked at agent Six. He nodded and threw his katana at Vi. The missed her and she took a step forward. That's when I lept into action. I tackled Vi and we tumbled to the ground. I had her on the ground and I wrapped vines around her. I had her pinned so she couldn't move

"What are you doing?' she shrieked trying to kick me off. I smiled and she paled.

"Taking care of things" I replied telling my nanites to charge. She struggled harder.

"Let go of me, you stupid girl!" she cried out. **not on your life bitch. **Life seemed to go in slow motion and I was watching from the passenger seat inside my body.

"Protocol 39 activated" a mechanical voice said. There was a bright green glow engulfing our bodies. There was a loud humming filling the air. I glanced over at Six. He seemed shocked, or at least from what I can tell. I couldn't see his eyes. My senses began to dull. I watched as there was a loud bang and my body flew into air and crash into the back on a providence truck. Pain shot through my body. Like my insides were on fire. There was an animal like noise. I realized with a jolt that I was making those noises.

There were voices that I couldn't make out. A hand touched my shoulder and slid around my waist and shoulder. I couldn't hear or see anything. Was this what happened when someone dies? I hand was stroking my hair. Who it was I wouldn't know.

…

? POV

I let out a moan. My head was pounding. It felt like I had been hit with truck or three. I blinked as the world came into view. Where was I? Who was I? I flinched as the bright white lights and made to get up.

"Morning sweetie, glad to see your finally away" said some nurse from my right.

"I was just checking you vitals" she said tapping the machines I was hooked up too.

"um….where am I?" I asked watching her work. She gave me a look of pity.

"You don't remembered do you" she asked. I shook my head.

"a young man brought you in, he said you'd been in a horrible accident and sweetie, you nearly died" the nurse said with a kind smile.

"I nearly died….I don't remember any of it" I said looking at my hands.

"amnesia, well your family is outside, waiting for you" she said. I nodded. I have a family?

"I'll tell them your awake" she said walking out of room. I nodded and waited. The door creaked open and a group of people walked in. Two parents and a little boy

"Selena?" the woman said when she was inside my room. I blinked. Was that my name?

"oh honey she doesn't remember" the woman said to her husband. He frowned.

"Who are you guys?" I asked quietly.

"Were your parents Selena" she said. The little boy climbed up on my bed.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head. He looked sad for a moment the grinned.

"I'm Peter Hemmings, your brother, I'm seven" he said smiling up at me. He had a gap in his teeth. He had just lost a tooth. I closed my eyes and leaned back. This was too much to take in right now.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own generator Rex

Thanks for all the favs guys. This chapter is going to be boring. Sorry

Chapter 13(Selena POV)

It had been had been 3 months since my accident and the amnesia. So far I haven't gotten any memories but odd things have been happening. We had to grow plants and see the effects of certain chemicals have on the plants. While the others grew normally, mine grew like it was on plant steroids or something. Not only that my friend Noah keeps disappearing for no complete reason.

That's not the weirdest thing that's happened. A couple of days ago, something really weird happened. It was December 20th and I was getting ready to go to bed. A bright white glow entered the room, like someone was shining a flashlight into my window. I turned and looked for the source of the light. I stumbled back in surprise. There was a ghostly woman floating out side my window. She tapped on the window.

I slowly walked toward the window, causing the woman to smile. When I reached the window, she motioned me to follow. I grabbed my boots and jacket and threw them on. When I went back to the window she was gone. I pushed the window open and slid out onto the ledge outside the window. When I looked up she was floating in front of me.

"This way" she said. I blinked.

"You can talk?" I asked, standing up and slipping slightly on the snow.

"Well I am human" she replied. I nodded, not entirely sure about this.

"It's alright Selena" the woman said as she floated to the ground below. I swung down the ledge after her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She turned and started to walk or float toward the forest around my house. I followed her, my boots making an obnoxious crunching noise in the snow.

We walked around the forest for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke.

"I know who you are, because I am you" she said quietly. Whoa, whoa, whoa, what! This is crazy. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Crazy huh?" she asked. I nodded. This is completely crazy.

"My name is Paige" she said.

"back up here Paige, just a few minutes ago you said you where me" I said.

She nodded, or well something that is like nodding.

"Explain" I demeaned. She sighed.

"right, well a couple of months ago, I had a job to do, there was a woman named Vi and she wanted to kill the people I cared about" She said pausing to take a breath.

"So I made a choice, it's called Protocol 39, it makes prototype nanites explode" she paused because I gasped.

"Yeah bad but it nearly kills the user and wipes their memories of well everything and that's why I need your help" she said. I blinked several times.

"a lot to take in" she said giving me a sympathy smile. I nodded.

"Why do you need my help" I finally asked looking at her. "My father real bad guy, his name is Van Kleiss, he wants to rule the world or something and to do that he needs nanites" she said.

"Those things that everyone has?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and I gave her the continue look.

"A friend of ours, named Rex stole his nanites and dad stole Rex's and now he can mutate people, so now he's coming after you" she said

"Take me! Why me?" I questioned. She gave me a smile.

"because you look like me…well of course you would you are me…I'm getting off topic anyway he's going to use you to get back at Rex" she said. I nodded again.

"Your going to go with him" she instructed. I gasped.

"It's important, go with him, let him morph you that way, you can get everything back" She demanded.

"what if I don't want to" I hissed, thinking of mom, dad and Pete.

"You love them and you'd do anything for them" she asked. I nodded.

"Pete was 3 when you left he doesn't remember you, the Hemmings took you in, when you had no one, they understand who you are" she snapped. I shot her a shut the hell up look.

"They know who your real family is and by doing this you'll be saving them from Van Kleiss" she hissed.

"what do you know anyway! Your not real" I shouted. No one talks about my family without getting to know them.

"I am you and deep down you know I'm right, and you want to do what's right" she snapped. She was right, I had a feeling that she was right. She smiled knowing that she had won.

"Fine I'll do it" I said quietly.

"They'll understand and don't worry Pete will forgive you and as for Noah, he'll be surprised, and think of it as revenge from ditching you" she said.

…

See I was stupid enough to listen to that creepy ghost girl and now you wanna know where I am? In some Providence ship. Setting people on fire. That's right Van Kleiss messed with my nanites and now I'm a living inferno.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: fanfic means i don't own

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14(Selena POV)

"Can you even shoot properly?" Paige asked me. Yep Paige is still here, only I can see her. She's as Irritating as ever.

"shut up Paige" I snarled blasting some of the agents out of my way. Van Kleiss smiled.

"Daddy's watching, be a good little meat puppet and make him happy" she instructed. I really wish I could blast her.

"Selena" Van Kliess called. I felt anger welling up inside me. I well we, Paige and I hated him and yet we couldn't disobey…atleast not yet.

"Yes master" I asked turning to him.

"I have a special job for you" he said. He walked over and explained the plan. He knew that Rex had survived the fall. My job was to keep Rex busy when he attacked again. I heard Paige snort.

"Of course Master, anything for you" I sang.

"way to kiss some butt, there may be hope for you yet" Paige said as we followed Van Kleiss.

…

Oh my god. I felt Paige's heart flutter, mine too. We are the same person so it would make sense.

"That's Rex" I asked Paige. She was smiling like a nut. She replied with a dreamy yeah, that's Rex. She had it bad…and I didn't blame her in the slightest. He was hot, crashing through glass, saving the day.

"I can see why you saved him" I told Paige. I swear she blushed.

"trying to do my job for me Six" he asked with a cocky smile. The green suited man moved slightly.

"here's a thought, when your top henchman can't get rid of someone by throwing them out of a moving plane…time to rethink the help!" he said. I smiled.

"You are determined, I'll give you that, if it's what you prefer I'll finish you myself" Van Kleiss said with a smirk. He turned to me.

"Selena, my dear take care of the flunkies for me" He said. I nodded. The Providence grunts raised their guns at me. I felt the world jerk for a moment.

"Well Van Kleiss if seems you pack member is having a problem" a far off voice said. I scowled as my knees made contact with the floor.

"Sorry Kiddo, my turn" Paige said as I blacked out.

Paige POV

I really felt bad for Selena but hey I was first and it's my body. I staggered to my feet.

"now boys let's put those toys away" I sang looking at the Providence agents. One of them took a step back. I grinned.

"Selena, what are you waiting for finish them" Van Kleiss snapped. I nodded and threw some fireballs at them. The fire blasted them off their feet. I heard the sound of Rex creating a machine. I turned and my jaw dropped. I thought hid nanites were sucked out. Yet there he was, with a new weapon.

"Selena! Take him out" Van Kleiss barked. I smirked.

"Ah…..yeah about that…no" I said looking at him. Everyone in the room froze

"What did you say" Van Kleiss asked, venom lacing his voice.

"N-O I'm not going to do it, I'm not your slave" I said, smiling at the faces in the room.

"Selena you will do what I say" Van Kleiss snapped.

"First off Daddy. You should really learn my name. It's P-A-I-G-E, Paige get it right and second no I will not" I replied, focusing on returning to normal. There wasn't a sound in the room.

"Paige is dead" Rex said. I glanced down at my hand, still on fire.

"I'm not dead, and I know you don't believe me but come and find me after you win, cure me and I'll prove it" I said. I turned to Van Kleiss.

"You of all people dad, should know never attack unless your sure of your meat puppets" I hissed to him. I turned away from all of them and teleported in a flurry of green nanite plasma.

…

I had totally blown it. Yep, blown everything. I should have just stayed with my dad. Become a member of the pack. I should have just kept my mouth shut. But no my heart had rebelled against me. Made me spill my secret to Providence and my dad. I'm so stupid! So, so stupid.

"Paige" a voice said quietly. I hadn't heard anyone approach. I continued to look at my hands.

"Paige" The voice said more forcefully.

"What? What do you want?" I snapped. There was a movement in the corner of my eye. Someone sat down next to me.

"green doesn't suit you Rex" I said, as the glow of my fiery green nanites plasma illuminated his form.

"are you really Paige" he asked, ignoring my question. Way to be blunt dude.

"Yes I am, and because I know your going to ask me to prove it I will. When were in Cabo Luna, I gave you the nickname Loverboy, and there was this one time, after you brought back my dad, I told you that you remind me of Carter and that it was really creepy and then I told you to go save the world" I told him. He smiled.

"But how? How are you here alive?" he asked looking over at me.

"I have no idea….I'd tell you if I could" I replied.

"I saw you dying and I heard your heart stop" He told me quietly.

"I did die then huh?" I marveled quietly. I shouldn't be alive and yet here I am.

"Give me your hand" He said as he stood up.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. Had I heard him right.

"Give me your hand" He repeated holding his out. I took it without a second thought. He smirked, that cocky smile….you know the one that makes the world seem to spin. I felt a buzzing in my hand as he pulled me to my feet.

I looked down at my hand. There were blue lines racing up my arm.

"Your…curing me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, you don't look like you when your you know…" he trailed off. It might have been my imagination or the waning light of my nanites plasma but I swear Rex was blushing slightly. When that slight prickling sensation went away I smiled.

"You cured me….I'm not a fiery freak of nature…well I'm still a freak but that's no the point" I said smiling.

"So what possessed you to come find me?" I asked after the long silence. Before Rex could reply Bobo butted in.

"The kid missed you princess" Bobo shouted. I sighed.

"Ignore him" Rex said with a laugh.

"Oh way ahead of you loverboy" I sang.

"anyway, I wanted to ask you something" He said locking eyes with me. I hate him for being so cute.

"ask away" I replied.

"Come back to Providence with me" he said, the tone in his voice, almost pleading.

"What about Knight?" I asked quietly. Rex smiled.

"I'm Providence's number one weapon, I have my ways….so how about it Paige?" he offered with a smile.

"I'll think about it, come back tomorrow?" I asked. He looked slightly sad.

"I'm not Circe, I'll be here" I said squeezing his hand. No he hadn't let go of my hand.

"Tomorrow then" he said. He let got of my hand and turned to leave.

"Rex wait!" I called out. He turned and looked at me.

"Here, my cell number just incase one of use can't make it" I said holding out a scrap of paper out. He took it and I quickly grabbed his hand. He gave me a confused look. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for believing me loverboy and I'll cya tomorrow" I called, disappearing in a flurry of flower petals.

* * *

Okay well if your confused about what happened. Paige took back control of her body from Selena.


	16. Chapter 15

You guys are stuck with fillers until we get some new episodes...Also I got a review from an anon. reveiwer with no name. To that anon reveiwer, if your reading this. What the hell does Ummmm...no mean?

Disclaimer: fanfic means I don't own Generator Rex.

* * *

Chapter 15

"What do you mean the nanites are shutting down" came Rex's voice from outside the medical table.

"exactly what Doctor Holiday said the nanites are shutting down" Paige said.

"Why?" he asked. She sighed and mimed strangling something. This was seriously getting on her nerves. Holiday had asked them both to come get their nanites checked because some of the Evo's in the petting zoo had their nanites shut down.

"Are you alright" Rex asked as he witched Paige pretending to strangle the life out of something.

"Not really no" she replied as she stopped the fake act of violence.

"What wrong" he questioned. His eyes never leaving her face.

"I've been stuck in here for weeks now, Knight won't let me out of Providence and it's driving me insane" she replied. The doors to the med bay whooshed open. Both teen's heads whipped to the door. Doctor Holiday walked back into the lab, she looked agitated.

"White Knight has a job for us Paige" Holiday said.

…

(Paige POV)

Sometime I swear that Knight enjoys other's pain. This "job" was to get some old data files from a testing facility. The reason why Doctor Holiday was so angry was because I told her about when I was tested on. Why does this matter? Well we, meaning Holiday, Rex, and I are headed to that very same testing facility. To get data that my mother had created. The only reason that I was going, well my mother hid it.

Knight thought that I would remember where she hid it.

"Paige?" came holiday's voice from behind me as we walked toward the main door of the facility.

"yes?" I replied keeping my eyes glued to the doors.

"This information your mother hid, it's about the early form of nanites" she was unsure. Knight didn't tell her about it. Of course he wouldn't have. He doesn't know what it's about. I smirked. Knight was stupid.

"early forms, side effects, ways to fix them, the effect on humans both alive and dead" I replied pulling out my mother's old key card.

"What's that" Rex asked. So he was watching me. I wasn't sure if it was him or just nerves.

"My mother's old key card, I took it after they killed her" I replied coolly as I slid it into the slot. There was silence after that, that awkward silence where it seems like no one was breathing. The doors slid open with a hiss. The hallway was covered in rubble and dust, except for some spots that had footprints.

"It seems like someone's been snooping around, how rude" I said as I walked into the building.

"Hey Paige, wait don't go in there! We don't know if it's safe!" Rex called after me. I snorted. Worry Wert but it was kinda sweet that he cares.

"It's fine, this place was a high-tech facility but it's okay now" I said turning to them. Rex nodded and followed me in. We didn't talk much as I lead them into a maze of twisting corridors. Turn left a voice instructed. I turned left and we ended up in my mother's old lab.

I darted into the room and began to search her desk.

"So this is your mom's lab" Rex when he entered the room. The room looked fairly clean, it had been dusted and nothing was out of place. I knew that for a fact. It may have been 10 years since I've been here but I remember.

"Where is that data chip" I mumbled as I dug through the now faded papers on the desk.

"hey Paige? Is this you when you were a little kid?" Rex called. I looked over at him. He was looking at a picture that my mom had on her desk. I walked over and peered at the picture.

It was me and Carter. When we had first became friends. It was also before we had been experimented on.

"yes, that's me and that boy there" I pointed to Carter. "He was my best friend he took care of me when we ran away" I told Rex.

"Was your best friend" He looked at me. I couldn't read his expression and I frowned.

"Yeah he died when I was eleven" I replied. He turned the photo over and started to play with backing of the photo frame.

"Hey what are you doing" I cried as he pulled the back out. He looked over at me.

"there's something in the back" he told me as he pulled a little back chip out and the photo.

"The data chip!" I said when he held the chip up to me. I smiled. The sound of clapping filled the room. My head jerked to the screen. There was a man on the cracked screen. His face was covered in shadow but I could see his hands. They looked like they belonged to middle aged man.

"Very good children" the man laughed. Who was he, his voice sounded like something I heard in a dream.

"You've found that data chip, now can you get out alive?" I heard a click come from the screen. The man must have pushed a button.

"Enjoy the little gift I sent you Paige, there are many more where this one came from" the screen when dark.

"Paige, who was that" Rex asked as he pocketed the chip and picture. Who was he indeed?

"No Idea" I replied as the door to my mom's lab slid open again. The figure in the doorway was about the height of a 26 year old female. His or her hair fell to about her shoulders.

"What is that" Rex asked as the things hands lit up. It stepped into the light. It felt like all the air was pulled from my lungs and like someone had stabbed my heart.

"Mother" I finally managed to choked out.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator rex.

* * *

Chapter 16(Paige POV)

Okay so you know those moments where your like oh shit. Well he's my super oh shit moment. Mommy dearest, who I saw die is back and trying to kill me. Why me?

"Paige" Rex's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. The evo had inched into the room but was still blocking the door. I glanced to where it had been standing. The walls had blackened and began to crumble.

"Paige!" Rex's voice was more urgent.

"What Rex?" I asked locking my eyes onto the evo.

"We need to get out now" he said. I turned to him. His hands had morphed into the BFS, just incase we need to fight our way out.

"The only way out is through the door, the Evo's blocking it and the walls are to hard to cut though" I frowned as I thought aloud.

"There's always a way out amor meus, now you just have to think of it" my mother's voice echoed in my head. She told me that when I had gotten stuck in a snow drift when I was 3 or 4 years old.

"I've got it, Rex follow me I've got an idea" I said suddenly. He nodded.

"one more thing! Don't touch her," I said as I listened to the Evo's mumbling. It was quiet and in latin but I knew what she was saying. Mortuus over and over again. She was saying death.

"Why? Well other then the fact that her hands are pointy and sharp" he asked.

"If she touches you, you die instantly" I said. That's why the walls were crumbling and parts of the floor were black. They were at their dying point. If that made sense.

I grabbed my mom's old desk and made it crash into the evo. She flew into the wall. I grabbed Rex's hand and pulled him out of the lab into the twisting hallways.

"How do we fight it!" rex asked as I pulled him down the hallway.

"We don't, you get out with the data chip and I blow the thing up" I said, thinking back to the main lab. It had a computer, it I knew it had a detonation button.

"Oh hell no!" Rex said pulling his hand out of my grasp. I sighed, this was not the time for agreements.

"I'm not letting you nearly kill yourself again" he snarled.

"Look it's not up for debate, you getting out of here with the data chip" I snapped, as the evo got closer. It made hissing and clicking noises, remind me of a beetle.

"I'm not losing you again, your coming" he growled. Oh gods, I'm going to have to poison him. I found out this neat trick I can do. See some plants can put people to sleep if the person inhales the spores. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards me.

"Paige, what are you-" his question was cut off when my lips met his. I know it was wrong. I pulled back. He had a shocked face and his eyes rolled back into his head. I grunted as I caught him.

"thank god for sleeping spore….and thank god that he deactivated the BFS" I said as I dragged Rex down the hallway. There was the exit!

"and the evo is nowhere to be seen" I mumbled as the clicking faded away. It was moving in the opposite direction.

"Paige, what happened?" Doctor holiday asked as I dragged Rex out of the compound.

"We were attacked, by an Evo, it nearly killed Rex but it ran before anything really bad happened" I lied. I didn't like lying to Doctor Holiday but it was necessary.

"And the data chip?" Holiday asked after we had got Rex on board.

"I dropped it, I've gotta go back and get it but you should get the ship out of here, incase there are more Evos" I called as I ran off the ship.

"But how will you get back!" she shouted after me. I smiled. You won't have to worry about that.

"I'll…..I'll met you back at providence, don't worry" I called back. Another lie. I wasn't coming back. The providence jet took off as ran down the hallway. I love how providence jets have that special noise when they take off.

I reached the control room without any problems. There was a loud clicking in the room.

"Oh great, mommy's here" I sighed as I walked over to the computer. The computer turned on almost instantly when I hit the start button.

"Vocal command required" came a static-y voice. Let's hope that the mic still worked.

"Red alert, unidentified threat found, activate cleansing sequence 46" I stated.

"cleansing sequence 46 activated, detonation in 45 seconds, please report to the escape pods" the static-y voice said.

A loud thud made me turn toward the doorway. My mother had landed in the doorway. Her skin a sickly pale green color, her eyes where black and he hands turned into something resembling scythes.

"Well this is an official oh shit moment" I said as she walked toward me. I vaguely heard the count down reach 10 seconds. I lit my hands on fire as she inched closer. She charged at me. I tensed read to fire but she jumped over me and dug her hands into the control panel. She turned to me. Her eyes were chocolate brown again.

"Run amor meus" she shouted as the countdown reached 5 seconds. I nodded and ran down the hallway.

I made it out of the room when a loud bang shook the base. I fell to my knees from the impact. It was too late I realized as fire and debris raced down the hallway. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I waited and felt nothing. I opened my eyes. There was whiteness everywhere. I looked around. What the hell was going on? I was in a hospital.

"Doctor Holiday?" I called out, my voice coming out in a croak. The curtain opened and a doctor stepped in. It wasn't doctor holiday, it was some man.

"well back to the land of the living Miss Williams" he said with a kind smile.

"Where am I? Where's Doctor Holiday! What the hell is going on!" I asked. He smiled again as he checked the machines I was hooked up to.

"Your at Center City Hospital, you were hit by a drunk driver" he told me. I frowned. Drunk Driver?

"No I wasn't! there was an explosion at my mom's lab! There was an evo! Now where is Doctor Holiday!" I asked again.

"what is an EVO? Your concussion must have given you a nightmare and as for this Doctor Holiday, I don't know who that person his" he said locking eyes with me.

"You don't know what an EVO is? Where the hell were you when the nanite explosion happened!" I shouted, there was an obnoxious beeping in the background.

"Calm yourself Miss Williams, your heart rate is off the charts…" he said calmly as he walked out and began to speak to someone on the other side of the curtain. I only caught part of what he was saying.

"concussion must have done something to her mind, she keeps talking about something called an evo and a nanite explosion" the doctor said.

"Victor, do you think Paige will be alright" my mother's voice said.

"We can only hope Callista and are we allowed to see her Doctor?" came my father's voice. What the hell? They let Van Kleiss into a hospital? And what the hell was my mother doing here, she should be dead.

"Yes but be careful, she seems unstable" the doctor said. Unstable my ass, I'm getting out of here. I unattached myself from the machines and slid out of the bed. My parents where still talking to the crackpot doctor.

I made my way over to the window and pulled open the curtain. It was a sunny day. Obnoxiously sunny. Not a cloud in the sky. I pushed the window open. It opened silently. I slid out of the window and onto the ledge. Thank god that I wasn't in a hospital gown. Just jeans and a tee-shirt. I glanced around. NO way down, but there was a fire escape on the building next to us.

…

I stopped running when I had reached the sandy plateau that should have been providence. There was nothing here!

"Paige" a voice called as Tires screeched to a stop. I turned to see a dark blue jeep pull to a stop. A boy climbed out of the car and I gasped. He had sandy blond, messy hair and ocean blue eyes. Carter. My Carter. He should have been dead.

"Paige! What are you doing! Get back here" he called. I was standing on the ledge.

"carter! How are you alive" I called back. Not moving. This has to be a dream.

"I was born, now get over here before you get yourself killed!" He said as he made his way over to me.

"I won't get hurt, my nanites won't let me" I said. He frowned.

"what ever paige just come over here" he said. His eyes were full of emotion. They were full or disbelief, fear, and worry.

"You don't believe me either" I said as realization hit me like a slap in the face.

"Paige, hun I don't know what your talking about" he said.

"I'll prove it to you" I shouted as I turned back to the edge.

"Paige, love come on, don't do this too me. We just got back together and your going to do something stupid" He said. Back together?

"W-what" I stammered.

"The night you got hit, I asked you out again. The doc says you have a concussion, now come here and we'll get you all fixed" he said. His tone was like the kind you use when your talking to someone who was sick and dying. I turned and jumped. I was going to prove to him that I wasn't crazy.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered trying to make my nanites work. They weren't. Shit.

* * *

Okay sorry if it's confusing but things might be cleared up next Chapter. Enjoy and please review, if you want.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: nope still dont own gen rex

A/N: This is end of Evolution, tanks for all those who stuck with this crappy story. I will be writing a second story. eventually.

* * *

Chapter 17(Paige Pov)

"SHIT!" I shouted as the ground rushed up toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for me to go splat on the ground. Nothing…a whole lot of nothing. Actually it felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and found that I was floating. Floating in a black void of nothing. There was nothing in this black void except for a small white box. I walked, well floated toward it. Was I dead? Was that the way to heaven or where ever we go when we die?

"The subject is waking up" came a voice from no where. So I'm not dead….great. I opened my eyes and shut them immediate. It was too damn bright in here.

"get the subject up and moved to her new living quarters" a man's voice said.

…

My living quarters, was nothing more then a room with a 3 beds in it. The door shut with s soft bang. I looked around the room. The walls were gray, and ugly gray, the floor was a dirty off white color. The room was devoid of color.

"Hi" a quiet voice said. I turned to my right. There was a girl in the room. She looked about 13. Huh, I didn't notice her in here.

"If you're here for the daily reports, Jynx isn't here" the girl said coolly.

"daily what? No I'm Paige, I was sent here" I told her. She smiled.

"Oh good, I thought the white coats sent you, I'm Oracle" the girl said brushing he near black hair out of her eyes.

"Hi" I said. She was watching me. I had an odd feeling she was probing my mind.

"Come sit, its so rare I met someone new" she said patting the bed next to her. I walked over too her and sat down on the bed. I noticed that there was book open next to her and there was scribbles on the page. It looked like a letter.

"it's a letter to my mom" she said. I blushed slightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to.." I started but she held up a hand to stop me.

"it's no big deal, so your names Paige right?" she asked blinking. I realized with a shock that they where a pale milk color.

"Yeah I'm Paige" I replied. Was she blind?

"I knew you'd come! I told them" the girl squealed. She knew I'd be here? That's a bit creepy.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just your finally here! Your going to save us! I foresaw it!" she said again, here eyes seemed to light up. Ohhh. Oracle…future right.

"I'm going to save you?' I asked. Her smile got wider.

"Yeah! Your hope! Our hope! Your finally free from Pandora's box!" Oracle told me.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what your saying" I told her.

"Okay, well I'm Oracle, I can see the future! I saw yours. Your name is Paige Selena Williams, Child of Van Kleiss! Our Chosen one. Our liberator! I know this cuz you're here!" she said such excitement in her voice I felt the atmosphere seem to lighten. How does she know this? I mean yeah the future thing but how does she know my name.

"Oh I did it again!" she said with a sigh. What did she do?

"I've told you stuff that I shouldn't know and freaked you out" she seemed to pout. I felt bad for her. I mean yeah she's weird as hell but still.

"No, Oracle it's cool, but um how do you know my name" I asked.

"I….Jynx….my friend Jynx and I hacked some files a few years ago before I went blind and found your name and then I saw your future that night" Oracle said quietly. So she was blind.

"look up Oracle, do you have another name I could call you?" I asked, my legs swinging over the end of her bed. She nodded.

"My name is Olivia, I think…I can't remember I've been called Oracle for years...but I think it's Olivia" she said.

"Okay Olivia, that's a nice name" I said, she tilted her head to the side, almost confused.

"aren't there others?" I asked. Don't get me wrong I'm sure that Olivia is a nice girl but she just confuses me. She shook her head.

"There is only one other, Jynx and you now, we lost the others….they bad people got them" she said. The bad people?

"Who are the bad people?" I questioned her. She sighed and started drumming out something on the book page.

"The white coats, they need us, we're the weapons. They-" she stopped as the door banged open. Another girl entered. Her cloths were a mess and her hair sticking up in odd directions. That wasn't the odd part about her. Her hair was purple and there were odd marks in her skin.

"ugh, Oracle, such a long day" the girl moaned as she trudged over to the bed in the other corner. The girl flopped onto a bed in the opposite corner. She didn't seem to nice me until she was comfortable.

"oi, girly, who are you" she asked. Before I could reply Oracle butted in.

"it's her Jynx! It's Paige! The liberator!" she said bouncing on the bed. This girl didn't need anymore sugar.

"O, you've got to stop getting your hopes up, you'll get crushed again" Jynx said. The younger girl pouted.

…

I spent weeks with those two. I learned that Jynx was 15 and very protective of Oracle. Oracle was in fact 17 but she was born premature so she looked younger then she should. They weren't related but Jynx acted like an older sister to the younger girl. They had also been here for many years. Jynx seemed to be warming up to me. We had bonded during training. Oracle was blind so she didn't do training. It was not for the reason I thought. The reason Oracle didn't train was because she could kick everyone's ass. All three of use had become close. We realized that we needed each other to survive. Literally. The higher ups had this stuff that could kill us instantly, kinda like snake poison only worst. It made our nanites explode. Jynx had more training then Oracle or I. The reason being she hadn't gotten her powers yet.

"What's the point of these letters if we don't get to send them" I asked Olivia.

"well if we get disposed of we get to let the others know the truth, and maybe then others would be freed" Olivia said. She paused and stroked her pet chameleon. She had gotten it awhile ago. She told me his name was Ramses.

"and our old roommate Pulse, she said that she wanted them sent to the local papers, sadly we never got to sent them, she never told us where she put them before she took out Medea" Oracle said.

"you should try and do me a favor? Could you send mine to my mommy? She lives in Salem Massachusetts" Oracle asked. I looked at her, in confusion.

"Ah…my time is coming to an end, I foresaw it" she told me, it was like she could feel me watching. I felt sadness well up inside me.

"Don't be sad mon amie, you will save the others and besides I'll get to see daddy and my twin Maxine again" she told me. I know that she didn't want me to be sad but she had grown on me and I didn't want her to die.

"Hey guys! Guys guys guys guys GGGGUUUUYYYYSSSSS" shouted Jynx as she skidded into the room. This must have been important, Jynx was rarely this excited.

"what Jynx" asked Oracle as Jynx sat down next to us.

"You'll never believe what I found! It's called the final Evolution" Jynx said. Oracle tilted her head to the side.

"I've never heard of it, they've never mentioned it while I was here" Oracle said.

"I know but it's more Paige related" Jynx told us. Oracle nodded.

"See I told you she was the chosen one" Oracle said with an I told you so tone. Jynx rolled her eyes.

"So what did it say?" I asked. Jynx held out a file to me. I took and began to read. It said. The final evolution. We are seeing signs of mutations in Paige. We aren't sure if this is good or not but we have a feeling that this could be an important step in helping the human race. Paige seems to be able to use other subject's powers for a short space of time. The strange thing is that most of the power's she acquired were from deceased subjects. At this rate we think that Paige might be able to control all these powers. Things are looking good so far. We hope to create a final evolution for some of the human race. We are going to make them into superhumans. Powerful, graceful, god-like. There is one problem. We need to reprogram Paige. She's too human. We have to work on that.

"My god" I whispered as I finished the file.

"What is it?" Jynx asked. I looked down at the report and then ripped it in half.

"They wanted to make superhumans, weapons" I replied. Jynx frowned and Oracle looked horrified.

"They want to reprogram us, we're too human for them" I said, venom lacing my voice. Oracle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We need to stop them, if this is true then we need to show them how "human" we are, I say we find the rest of those monsters and destroy them" Oracle said with a smile. Jynx nodded.

"Well then we're going to need a way out" I said, smiling.


End file.
